1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for setting up an interface in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method capable of easily setting up an interface in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, different communication service providers (or operators) implement different interfaces for mobile terminals. To this end, manufacturers set up different interfaces that are unique to each operator or region in mobile terminals which is known as ‘localization of mobile terminals’ in the field of mobile communication.
For the localization of mobile terminals, the manufacturers may generate individual binaries including custom-made data, to which requirements of countries/operators are applied, and store the binaries in their associated mobile terminals, thereby installing a binary corresponding to a specific country/operator in its associated mobile terminal. In this method, however, if an error occurs in custom-made data for a specific country/operator, its associated binary must be newly generated, making it cumbersome to the manufacturers. In addition, because the interface of a mobile terminal is set with custom-made data unique to a specific country/operator during a manufacturing process, the mobile terminal may not be used in other countries or for other operators.